Best Friends Zaibatsu
}} The Best Friends Zaibatsu referred to a group of Best Friends and their body of work, including playthroughs, reviews, montages, a podcast, merchandise and more. On 16 December 2018, the Zaibatsu disbanded when it was discovered that Matt, Pat and Woolie were no longer Super Best Friends.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8foDBekOYM Their content can be still experienced through their YouTube channel. History The Zaibatsu was born when Matt and Pat uploaded a couple of videos on their channel. After the Silent Hill: Shattered Memories episode, they were contacted by Machinima, which now hosts a series of their videos on that channel, which is usually a compilation of funny moments. On TheSw1tcher, Matt's channel, the Best Friends do full playthroughs, their first being Resident Evil 2. Over time, more Best Friends were introduced, the first being Woolie, who initially guest-starred in the Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds episode, and is now a regular in almost every show, even hosting the Super Best Friendcast. Liam, the fourth Best Friend, made his debut in the Metroid Fusion playthrough, and has since become more prominent. Since then, their media empire has greatly expanded, and they've released a variety of content. On December 23, 2016, Liam announced that he was leaving the Super Best Friends due to health concerns. As of January 17th, 2017, it was announced that Billy will be the official video editor of the Super Best Friends Play channel. On December 16th, 2018, a video titled Super Best Friends (FINAL) was uploaded to their channel, wherein Matt, Pat and Woolie announce that the Super Best Friends is breaking up. Former Members Super Best Friends were: *Matt - President and King *Pat - Vice President *Woolie - Lord Regent *Liam - Princess In association with: *Zach - Mascot *Billy - Official Editor Supporting Cast *James Small *Paige *Dork Girl *Jack *Leeloo *Elmo *2Snacks *Plague of Gripes *CrankyConstruct Affiliates * Maximilian Dood * Boku no Eruption * Takahata101 Shows *Two Best Friends Play *Super Best Friends Play *Super Best Friends Brawl *Super Best Friends Watch *Super Best Friendcast *Friendcast Mailbag *Fighterpedia *Scrublords *Friday Night Fisticuffs *Saturday Morning Scrublords *Matt & Woolie's Old School Playthroughs *Best Friends Beat 'Em Ups *Two Best Friends Funtime Adventures *Shitstorm of Scariness *Shitstorm 2: The Shittening *Shitstorm 3: Shittribution *Shitstorm 4: Matt & Pat's Scariness Marathon *Shitstorm V: Shitsurrection *Rustlemania *Rustlemania 2: SuperBrawl Saturday III *The Amazing Superfriends! In Other Media Other than their usual content, the Best Friends have several guest appearances outside of their own videos and podcast. These include: *An interview on the radio show Funk Shui *Interviews with David Giltinan *Did You Know Gaming **Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Mortal Kombat" **Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Mortal Kombat Part 2" **Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Silent Hill" **Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Final Fight" **Matt & Woolie on "Did You Know Gaming: Killer Instinct Part 2" **Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Punch-Out!!" **Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Silent Hill & Konami" **Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Double Dragon" **Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Prince of Persia" **Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Spider-Man Games" *Retsutalk **Woolie on "Retsutalk Episode 48: Two New Friends Chat" **Pat on "Retsutalk Episode 54: Three Good Acquaintances" *Xbox One Confirmed Details Rant + Roundtable Discussion with Matt, Pat, and Woolie *GameOn Interview - Two Best Friends Play (Matt, Pat, Woolie and Liam) *Super Best Friends Play Vs. Team Walken in Evolve round 1 and round 2 *Woolie on "The Co-Optional Podcast Ep. 51" *Woolie Vs. Maximilian in Guilty Gear Xrd part 1 and part 2 *Matt & Woolie appear in "Welcome Home", a documentary about PAX *Mortal Kombat X - Ghost Pepper Game Review ft. Woolie (Super Best Friends Play) *Matt and Woolie on the SleepyCabin podcast *The Zaibatsu in an interview with Fifty at Con Bravo 2015. *The Zaibatsu on ZTV News Episode 7 (July 2015) *Until Dawn - Hot Pepper Game Review ft. Matt McMuscles (Super Best Friends Play) *Shadow Man - Eruption (ft. Matt from Super Best Friends Play) *Yo! Vidoegames **Super Best Friends X YoVideogames! Dino Rex! **Super Best Friends X YoVideogames! The Karate Tournament! **Super Best Friends X YoVideogames! Asura Buster! **Super Best Friends X YoVideogames! Survival Arts! **Super Best Friends X YoVideogames! Arabian Fight! **Super Best Friends X YoVideogames! Violence Fight & Angel Eyes! **Super Best Friends X YoVideogames! Metamoqester, Virtua Fighter, & Weaponlord! **Super Best Friends X YoVideogames! Street Fighter: The Movie - The Game! *Matt & Woolie in Spider-Man 3 The Game - Grumpcade (Ft. Super Best Friends) *Matt in FINAL FIGHT feat. Best Friends Matt!: SF Legacy 2016 (Part 20) *MATT & MAX PLAY: The Punisher by Capcom part one and two. *MATT & MAX PLAY: Capcom's 'Alien VS Predator' part one and two. *Woolie on the Bancast *Spring 2016 Anime Impressions w/ Mother's Basement, Liam of The Sw1tcher, Best Guy Ever, & Canipa *Matt in Batman Forever with Matt from Super Best Friends Play - James & Mike Mondays *Street Fighting in Montréal, Part 2: Interview with Lord Jimmy Bones, JakyoManor, & WoolieWoolz *Fall 2016 Anime Impressions w/ Mother's Basement, Liam of The Sw1tcher, GREATBLACKOTAKU, Best Guy Ever *Matt in The Problems of Being GODZILLA! - Did You Know Movies *Stop Skeletons From Fighting - Rule of Rose Review (ft Matt) *Space Patrol Luluco - Weebcast ft. Misty/Chronexia, 2BFLiam, Takahata101 & Truongasm *Growing Up Naruto - Weekly Weebcast With Woolie Woolz and Flip Anime *Matt, Woolie, and Liam in Super Best Friends Come to Play: Urban Reign! - YoVideogames *Matt, Woolie, and Liam in Super Best Friends Come to Play: Wrestlemania 2000! - YoVideogames *Matt, Woolie, and Liam in Super Best Friends Come to Play: Gang Beasts! Part 1 - YoVideogames *Jojo's Bizarre Weebcast ft. Super Eyepatch Wolf, Woolie, Antfish and Truongasm *Matt on 11th Heaven Critical Suplex *What's in an Intro? - 10 Great Game Openings (ft. Woolie and Liam) - Magfest Panel *What's in an OP? - Jojo: Diamond is not Crash ft. Woolie Madden *Pat on The Level-Clear Podcast: S2 Episode 76 - 'You Can Taste the Human Suffering' *Pat and Woolie in Soulcalibur VI Tournament with Achievement Hunters *Pat and Woolie in Friends Don't Lie - Deceit with Super Best Friends with Achievement Hunters Trivia *Zaibatsu (財閥, financial clique) is a Japanese term referring to industrial and financial business conglomerates in the Empire of Japan, whose influence and size allowed control over significant parts of the Japanese economy from the Meiji period until the end of World War II. *It's more than likely that the inspiration for the term Zaibatsu came from the TEKKEN series' Mishima Zaibatsu, which is often the sole stake of the titular King of Iron Fist Tournament to decide a fit heir. Gallery Matt_and_Woolie_in_Skullgirls.jpg|Matt and Woolie, as they appear in Skullgirls Gunlord Super Best Friends.png|Woolie, Liam, and Pat's reaction to playing a Dreamcast game in Gunlord Best Friends Zaibatsu Christmas Card.jpg|Image uploaded to Facebook December 25, 2013 Best Friends Zaibatsu Show Notes 17.png|Woolie, Pat, Matt, and Liam recording their podcast, as seen in the announcement for episode seventeen of the Super Best Friendcast TOP TEN MOVIES! Best Friends Zaibatsu Sign.png|The Best Friends Zaibatsu sign in Matt's apartment, as seen in TOP TEN MOVIES! PAX_2014_Pepsi.jpg|The Zaibatsu at PAX 2014 Zaibatsu_Halloween_2014.jpg|Liam, Pat, Matt, and Woolie dressed up for Halloween 2014 New_Intro_Couch.png|The Zaibatsu in 2Snacks' 2014 Two Best Friends Play intro Christmas_Card_2014.jpg|Image uploaded to Facebook on December 24th, 2014 Matt_Pat_LISA.png|Pat and Matt as they appear in LISA Best_Friends_Plague_Patreon.jpg|The Zaibatsu in Plague of Gripes' Patreon video. ZTV_Zaibatsu.jpg|The Zaibatsu on ZTV News Episode 7 (July 2015) Super Best Friends Play.jpg|The old Two Best Friends Play intro, featuring Liam SBFP_Nelo.jpg|Matt, Pat, and Woolie as cosmetic skins in Nelo Site Gallery Shown below are the different appearances of the Best Friends YouTube channel, The Sw1tcher, through the years. Channel_Icon.jpg|The channel's icon between 2013 and 2018 Channel_Icon_Woolie.jpg|The channel's icon as of 2018 The_Sw1tcher_2011.jpg|The original channel design from 2011 The_Sw1tcher_2012.jpg|The channel's redesign in 2012 The_Sw1tcher_Nov_2012.jpg|A second redesign from late 2012 The_Sw1tcher_2013.jpg|The channel's basic layout between 2013 and late 2016; the design would vary slightly based on newer YouTube layouts The_Sw1tcher_2016.jpg|The channel's design from late 2016 to early 2017 The_Sw1tcher_2017.jpg|The channel's current look as of early 2017 Category:Best Friends Category:People Category:Organisations